Aftershock
by angelsarerising
Summary: Set after the war between fallen angels and Nephilim. Nora restarts her life by going back to high school and trying to have a normal relationship with Patch. But is her relationship all that steady?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction**

*Set a few days after the war between Nephilim and Fallen Angels*.

After the war ended and all the fallen angels had been destroyed, I could finally get back to normal, which means going back to school every day. I'm probably so far behind now and there's only a few months until grade 12 is over. This means a lot of homework and no time for anyone, not even Patch. If I want to go to university and actually do something with my life then I have to focus. Woth today being my last day of freedom, so I decided to go and see Patch.

As I drove my crappy Volkswagen across town I couldn't help but think about the events that happened this past week, especially Scott dying. How could I have let it happen? I feel like it was all my fault, he stepped in when he shouldn't have. I furiously wipe the tears from my eyes as I drove up to Patch's house. Taking a few minutes to calm down and collect myself, I let myself in.

When I get in his house no one was around, but just to check I asked, "Patch? You home?" I waited in silence for a minute but then I heard running water, and I thought he must be in the shower then. I decided to wait in his bedroom while he was in the shower. After settling down comfortably in his bed I heard the shower turn off, 'here we go'. I was looking at pictures on his bedside table when he walked in the door and cleared his throat.

"Nora, what are you doing here?" He sounded surprised and happy at the same time.

I turned and looked at him, 'holy cow my boyfriend is hot'. His wet hair fell right above his eyes, his pitch black eyes stood out against his dark skin. As my eyes scanned down his body, I noticed that his towel was hanging dangerously low on his hips.

"Well today is basically my last day of freedom before school starts so I decided to spend it with you. I guess I got here a bit late." I looked at him and smiled.

"If you wanted to shower with me you could have just asked Angel." He winked and started walking towards me.

He pulled me into a long hug, if only we could stay like that forever. His body radiated heat that, even though I wasn't cold, warmed me to the core.

"I love you Nora." He whispered in my ear then kissed my temple. He lifted my chin and kissed my lips hard. His kiss was like fire. Pure fire. I bit his lip and he let out a soft moan, grabbing me by the waist he started pulling me towards the bed. He laid me down and came up on top of me putting his hands on my hips. My shirt was lifted up so he stroked his thumbs across my hips which made me shiver all over. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Ever since we took that blood oath, Patch can now feel me both physically and emotionally.

"Patch, where does this leave us? I'll be in school all the time and doing homework. I'm pretty sure my mom won't allow you anywhere near the house. She doesn't trust you." My thoughts went back to the night of Marcie's Halloween party when mom caught me and Patch making out in the bathroom. She wasn't exactly thrilled to see us after I just recently told her we broke things off.

He looked at me with such sincerity. "I've got a lot of free time on my hands, I can visit you whenever you want Angel. Just leave your window open and it will be no problem." He smiled at me, brushing a few strands of hair away from my face. "I love you and nothing is ever going to come between us again. I'm not letting you go."

I looked at him and smiled, "I love you too." I kissed him gently on the lips, a kiss full of love and promises. When I pulled away I asked him "What are we doing today?"

"Well I wasn't expecting you to come over today, but I can always find us some food and we could go for a picnic at Delphic Park, it's closed and no one's around there anyways."

"Wonderful, how about I find some food while you go put some clothes on."

"We could also just stay in here all day, no one will come and find us." He smiled and winked at me.

I punched him lightly on the shoulder, got up and walked to the kitchen. Now that he knows that I would be coming to his house quite often, he stocked up on a lot of food. All healthy of course. I found a nice little basket and filled it with sandwiches, fruit, plates, cutlery and drinks. By the time I had finished packing, Patch had walked into the kitchen fully dressed and ready to go.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed me gently on the cheek. "You ready to go Angel?"

"Of course, let's go."

As soon as Patch parked his truck he looked at me and said, "I have something special for you Angel, I saw it and immediately thought of you." Then he reached inside his leather jacket and pulled out a small red velvet box and handed it to me. I opened it and gave out a small gasp. It was a small gold heart shaped locket and on the back was the inscription "I love you Angel." I opened up the locket and inside was a small picture of Patch and me hugging and smiling at each other.

"It's beautiful Patch, I love it. Want to help me put it on?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure." When I turned around he moved the hair from my neck and clasped the locket together. His fingers lingered on the back of my neck for just a moment. When I turned back towards him, I leaned over the console put my hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips. When we broke apart he rested his forehead on mine and smiled down at me.

"Let's go have that picnic now, I'm starving." He grabbed the picnic basket from the back and got out of the truck. When I caught up to him he took my hand and we found the perfect, secluded spot on the beach so even if someone did happen to show up, they wouldn't notice us.

After the picnic was all set up and we ate almost everything that I packed, we laid on the blanket with my head on his chest and his arms around me waist. We stayed like that for I don't know how long just talking about everything we possibly could. He kissed my forehead and said "We should go, we don't want you late for curfew."

My mom decided it would help if she gave me a strict curfew. If I was late she would lock the doors so I couldn't get in and would have to sleep on the front porch. It was my punishment for supposedly getting back with Patch even though we never broke up in the first place.

I pulled out my phone and checked for messages. 5 were from Vee, my best friend, and 1 missed call from my mom. All the messages from Vee were about not wanting to go to school and how she missed Scott so much she needed to go shopping. The phone call from my mom was that she needed to run out for a quick business trip and won't be back until Wednesday. She sounded very strict over the phone about my curfew and she would send someone to check up on her every night.

"Let's get back to my house, you can stay over for a few hours if you want." Patch looked at me and nodded. We both cleaned up the picnic and he held my hand as we walked back to his truck to go home.

When we got back to my house my mom had already left for her trip. Since Marcie had moved back in with her house it was just me and my mom now, so the house was completely empty. When I got in the kitchen I noticed a small note on the table, it read:

 _Nora,_

 _I'll be gone until Wednesday night. So it's up to you to feed yourself, I did make a small casserole and it is still in the oven warm. Please be safe and make sure you go to school! I will call every night to check up on you. Remember no parties, and don't spend all your time with Patch! I mean it._

 _I love you,_

 _Mom._


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I can tell she loves me." Patch laughed a little to himself.

"Well, I love you so that's all that matters. Now, should we watch a movie? I'll make us popcorn."

He nodded, then walked over to the living room to find a good movie to watch. As I was in the kitchen making popcorn I heard a knock at the door. That's funny. No one comes to my house just randomly, I mean we live in the middle of the woods. Miles from town and society. Patch came into the kitchen with a confused look on his face.

"Were you expecting anyone tonight?" He asked.

"No, not that I know of. I'll check, you just stay out of sight for now just in case."

He spoke to my thoughts, _be careful Angel, if you don't know who's here then we don't know if it could be good or bad. I can't sense if their fallen or Nephilim. Probably human. Be careful._

I nodded then worked my way to the door and opened it. When I opened it a tall dark stranger was standing out on the porch looking out into the woods. He turned and smiled at me. My breath caught a little and my heart fluttered.

He was very attractive. He was very tall and his long dark hair just came over his light blue eyes, which stood out against his bronze skin. His smile was big and he even had small dimples on his cheeks.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked in a polite voice.

"Hi, my name is Braylon. I'm new around here and I guess I just got lost. I know it sounds stupid but I have no clue where I am. Could you help?" He looked sincere so I decided to help out.

"My name's Nora. Sure I can help you. Where do you need to go?"

"Thanks, I need to get to some kind of park to meet a few of my friends. I think it's called Delphic Amusement Park?"

"Oh, that's so easy to find. If you have a map I can help you."

"I have a map in my car, let me go get it." He turned and walked down the steps towards his car.

 _Patch, can you hear me? This guy seems pretty harmless, clueless even. Says he's looking for Delphic._

 _I know, I can hear everything. But I'm wondering why Delphic, it's closed right now. Ask him and find out what he's up to._

When he came back up the steps I smiled at him and asked,

"So why are you going to Delphic? I think it's closed for the season now."

"Oh, a few of my friends are going to hang out there for a bit tonight, I think the beach is still open. You're even welcome to come, like I said, I'm new around here and I would like it if there was at least 1 or 2 people I know." He handed me the map and smiled.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I have school in the morning so I shouldn't be staying out late." I started drawing lines on the map connecting my house to Delphic.

"Come on, please. At least come for a little bit and if you don't like it I can take you home."

 _Patch? What should I do?_

 _Go I guess. This seems strange to me. I'll wait 5 minutes after you leave then I will follow you. Don't do anything stupid and call me for help if you need it. I'll be making a perimeter just to check._

"Alright, just let me change quickly. I'll be five minutes." I walked back in the house and shut the door. Patch followed me upstairs into my bedroom.

"I don't like this guy at all to be honest. I can't read him from inside the house but I know he isn't fallen or Nephilim. It's odd though, Delphic is closed for the season. Wear your jean jacket that I put that tracker in. Just in case something bad happens, that way I can find you easy enough."

After 5 minutes, we drove out of my driveway and starting towards Delphic.

"So what brings you out this way Braylon?" I asked curiously.

"My dad got a job offer around here and we just wanted a fresh start you know. Plus I had a feeling I'd meet a pretty girl here." He winked at me and laughed. I felt my cheeks warm, he laughed a little more when he noticed too. I decided to quickly change the subject.

"So are you planning to go to school here or are you too old for high school?"

"I plan to finish of my grade 12 year at the high school. Wait, don't tell me you go to school there?"

"Sadly yes I do. Oh, turn right up at this next light." I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

Right before I was going to tell him to watch his speed I felt my phone buzz. I took it out of my pocket and read a text from Vee.

 **Yo, you have a cell phone for a reason. How about you reply to your one and only best friend? I still say we hit up the mall tomorrow after school. What are you up to right now? I'm in serious need of donuts.**

I quickly reply back, **I'd love to shop with you tomorrow Vee. Can't do anything right now. Showing some new kid around.**

Not even a minute later Vee replies.

 **New kid? Girl or guy? Why don't you tell me these things?**

 **Can't talk now. I'll call you tonight?**

 **You better, love you.**

"Who are you talking to?" Braylon looked over at me curiously.

"Oh, my best friend Vee."

"So there's no guy I need to worry about is there?" He smiled at me.

"You're about to miss the exit, turn left." I may have purposefully avoided his question for now. He made a quick left turn into the parking lot of Delphic which was full of cars.

"How is it possible that there are so many cars here?" I looked around and saw people all over the beach.

"Only one way to find out. Ready to have a lot of fun tonight?" He opened the door, got out and started walking towards my door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I muttered to myself as he opened my door. After I got out and shut the door, he put his hand on the small of my back and guided me towards where the crowd was.


	3. Chapter 3

I was completely out of my comfort zone at this party. I wanted Patch beside me so badly. Braylon seemed to fit in so easily with these people, I don't understand why he wanted me to come in the first place.

"Having a good time Nora?" Braylon asked, walking over with two red cups in his hands. He sat down beside me on the beach.

"If you call sitting alone on the beach at a party then yeah I'm having a great time." He laughed and handed me a drink.

"It's not too bad here, especially when you're with the right person." He started leaning towards me, his eyes on my lips when all of a sudden my phone started going off.

"Sorry, let me just take this." I got up and walked a few paces away.

"Hello?"

"Nora? Get out of there right now. I'm serious. Doesn't look good. There's Nephilim here, and I can see that their stirring up stuff. Even though there aren't any fallen angels, Nephilim can still do damage." Patch seemed really concerned so I took his word for it.

"What about Braylon? Do I tell him to come with me?"

"No, just tell him you got a phone call from Vee and she came to pick you up."

I feel bad that I have to lie to Braylon, especially after he just tried to kiss me. Wait, why should I care? I'm with Patch now. I love Patch. Plus, it's really bad that he tried to kiss me. But at the same time, it was my fault that I didn't tell him about Patch. I should have. I will soon.

"I'll find you in 5 minutes by the ice cream stand. I love you."

"Love you too Nora." Then I heard that he ended the call.

I walked back to where Braylon was sitting.

"Braylon, I'm sorry. Vee just called me, she's here to pick me up and she said it was pretty urgent. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for a good night." I started walking away when I felt him tug at my wrist.

"Nora wait. Was this just because I was about to kiss you, because I'm sorry. If I was too forceful then just tell me." He looked in my eyes with such sincerity.

"Braylon, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

He dropped my wrist with a look of sadness in his eyes. I couldn't bear to look at his face anymore I walked away towards the ice cream stand.

I saw Patch walking towards me, I waved and waited for him to walk over. As I was waiting, I heard my name being called behind me. As soon as I turned around I felt hands on my cheeks and someone's lips pressed against mine. Braylon. Oh no. Patch. Right as I was about to push Braylon off of me I heard Patch speak slowly and with anger.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend right now."

"Sorry pal, I'm a little busy right now." Braylon turned back to me but that was a mistake.

It all happened in a flash, Patch punched Braylon in the jaw. I heard a snap. Patch broke his jaw.

"You're going to pay for that one. You just broke my jaw." Braylon grabbed Patch by the waist and threw him to the ground. They started throwing punches at each other.

"Patch stop! Get off him." I grabbed for Patch, and with my Nephilim strength I pulled him up and got in between the two.

Braylon wiped the blood from his nose and asked,

"Who is this guy and why is he calling you his girlfriend?"

"That's because he is my boyfriend. I know I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to miss the turn to the beach and I thought it was pretty personal."

"You didn't tell him you were dating someone?" For the first time in a while, Patch had looked crushed.

"Patch, I was going to. Honestly. I didn't tell him at the time, he was about to drive the wrong way." I pleaded with him, but he wouldn't have it.

"I can't do this right now. You can find your own way home." Patch turned to walk away but I couldn't let him go.

I grabbed his arm but he was too angry to talk to me. He jerked his arm away and started walking to his motorcycle.

"Patch, don't go please. I love you and we can work this out." It was no use. He didn't even notice me yelling at him.

I turned to Braylon to at least try to fix it with him but I stood alone by the entrance while everyone else was on the beach totally oblivious to what had just happened. I did the only think I could do. Call my best friend for a ride home.

"You just interrupted my movie date with some popcorn. What's the problem babe?"

"Vee, I need you to come pick me up. I had a huge fight with Patch. Braylon kissed me and I didn't tell him Patch was my boyfriend. I just need someone right now." I couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

"Oh honey, you messed up big time. Don't worry, carbs solve everything. I'll be there in 10 and we can swing by Borderline and get some food. You need it."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. I love you."

"I know you do. I'll see you in a bit." She ended the call and I slumped to the ground and started crying.

I can't believe I did this, why didn't I tell Braylon. I should have. Now I have no one. I broke Patch's heart and now he won't even talk to me. I just don't get it why I didn't tell him about Patch. I was planning on it, just something felt odd about it. It's like as soon as I thought about telling him, something in my mind blocked it. My hand went to my neck and I felt something warm against my skin. The locket he gave me, I still wore it. He didn't ask for it back, which means one thing. I can't give up. This is my one chance to fight for the man I love, no matter what happens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been about a week since Patch left me alone at Delphic. I can't stop thinking about what happened between us. I broke his heart. I've left him dozens of texts, voicemails, but no response. I've even tried going to his house but he's never there. I can't find him at all. I've even left the window unlocked at night just to see if he'd come in to talk, but nothing's working.

I'd been going to school every day to try to get Patch off my mind, but even that isn't working. Turns out Braylon is in every single one of my classes. I find that really odd, oh well, at least he's forgiven me and still wants to talk to me. I still haven't given up on Patch though.

"Earth to Nora, hello? Come on. The bell rang already." Braylon snapped his fingers in front of my face as I broke out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, right." I gather my books and walk down the hall with him towards my locker. As I was grabbing my bag and locking my locker at the end of the day, Braylon had come up beside me and started talking.

"So, since it's Friday night and you probably have no plans beside homework, I thought you might want to go to the Devil's Handbag with me tonight. You haven't been out in a while, and I thought it would be nice to hang out."

"I don't know Braylon, I still need to fix things with Patch. I was going to try to hang out with him tonight if he's home."

"I don't understand why you're with him anyways. If he doesn't text or return your calls, maybe he thinks things are over between you guys, but whatever. Just call me if you want to hang out tonight." And with that he turned and walked down the hall away from me.

When I got home I decided to visit Patch right away so we could talk for a while and then maybe a little later I could go hang out with Braylon. When I got into my bedroom, I noticed a small note on my bed. I picked it up and it read " _We need to talk."_ I immediately recognized the handwriting. Patch. He wants to talk, which is good. I quickly change into different clothes and head down to my car.

As I was driving to Patch's house, my phone starting ringing. I checked the small screen for who was calling me but the number was unknown. That's odd, must be someone trying to sell something. I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Tell Patch to watch his back." The line went dead after that.

My heart was racing as I put my phone away. I didn't recognize the voice on the other end, but why would Patch need to watch his back? Is he in trouble?

When I got to Patch's house I noticed that his motorcycle was there and lights were on. He's home. But when I opened the door, I heard a woman's voice. The one person I truly disliked the most was in Patch's house. Dabria. I walked into Patch's living room and saw Patch and Dabria hugging.

"You've got to be kidding me. Why are you always here? Get out!" They both looked up at me. Dabria's eyes flashed with anger.

"Well look who it is, good to see you Nora." She had that stupid smirk on her face, same as always.

"Patch, why is she here?" I felt both angry and hurt. How could he?

"Nora, it's not what it looks like. She was just leaving actually."

"Not what it looks like? I walk into my boyfriend's house expecting to talk things over and apologize for the other night, but then I find him hugging his ex? How do you think that looks to me Patch?"

"I'd hardly call him your boyfriend after what you've done." She was getting on my last nerve.

"Dabria, just go. You came for what you wanted now go." Patch looked angry, but I don't think it was towards me.

When Dabria didn't move, Patch grabbed her by the arm, quite forcibly, and pushed her out of the house. He turned to me with exhaustion all over his face.

"Look Nora, nothing happened between Dabria and I. She just decided to show up out of nowhere and said she had heard news about a Nephilim I was checking up on. You just happened to walk in as she hugged me goodbye." By the tone of his voice I could tell that he wasn't lying. But at the same time I still had a hard time believing the entire story.

"How come you didn't tell me about this Nephilim? I thought we were a team now, nothing could come between us?"

"Nora, it's not that big of a deal. It's just someone who was a friend of Hank's and I didn't know if he was still a threat or not."

"I got your note saying that you wanted to talk. So let's talk then." I pulled out the note and showed it to him.

"I didn't write that note."

"Yes you did, it's your writing. It was on my bed when I got home after school today. That's why I came over here right away."

He grabbed the note and read it.

"This looks like my writing, but I swear to you I did not write that note. Was your window unlocked?"

Now I was starting to get more and more freaked out by the minute. First the note and now the phone call?

"Yeah, I left my window unlocked because I thought maybe you'd come and talk to me."

Patch looked really worried now. I should probably tell him about the phone call.

"Patch there's something else I got to tell you. On the way to your house I got a phone call. There was a guy on the phone he said 'tell Patch to watch his back'. Then the line went dead. Patch, I'm really scared."

He walked towards me, and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

He kissed me on the forehead. "Don't worry Angel, I'm not leaving you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I stayed the night at Patch's because I was too afraid to drive alone all the way home. I was worried because even though we fixed things after the entire Braylon incident, there was still some tension.

"How come you didn't return my calls or answer my texts? I even came to your house after school sometimes to see if you were there." He walked in the room and passed me a cup of coffee.

"Honestly, when I left I was angry at you. How could I not be? I was going to call you or at least go see you when you were in your bedroom, but I couldn't. You know how I told you that Dabria said she found something on one of Hank's friends? Well apparently I wasn't being too careful, she sent me a message a few days ago saying that someone has been following me. I couldn't communicate with you because I didn't want you getting involved. I didn't want you hurt, not again."

"Patch, I'm so-"I was cut off by a crash and the sound of glass clattering on the ground.

We both stood up and looked down the hall towards Patch's bedroom. Someone had broken in. As we started walking towards the room, the lights shut off. Immediately Patch took my hand and whispered, "Nora, I need you to walk backwards until you hit the wall, don't make a sound and don't move from the wall. I'm serious." I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was worried for me so I did as he asked.

When I found the wall, I crouched on the ground in silence. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. All of a sudden I heard thumps and crashes in Patch's bedroom.

"Get off of me!" I recognized that voice from somewhere but I don't know where.

I heard more noises and crashes.

"You'll never be safe. You better watch your back Cipirano." That's it that was the guy who called me before I came here.

Then everything went dead silent. I heard a door creak open slowly and someone walking down the hallway.

"Nora? Where are you? It's Patch." I could hear him fumbling for the light switch.

He turned the lights on and found me crouched beside the door. He walked to me, and sat down beside me and put his arms around me.

"Everything's ok, he's gone now."

"I was so scared, he was the guy who called me before I came here. Who was he?"

"I don't know Angel. He was wearing a mask and it was too dark to see."

He got up and took my hand. I noticed that he had a bloody nose and a cut lip.

"Patch, you're bleeding."

"It'll heal, don't worry."

We walked down the hall to his bedroom to see the damage. The window was clearly broken, and everything was trashed. Lamps were broken, and furniture was tossed up everywhere.

"Do you think he was looking for something? Or did he think you were in here?" I looked at him curiously.

"I'm guessing he was looking for me since he told me to watch my back twice. I wonder why though, he might be one of Hank's friends. I did break his nose which was good, he won't be coming back here for a while." Patch chuckled a bit.

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?"

"Who said we were going to sleep?" He looked at me and winked.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me slowly. I moved my hands from his chest up around his neck so I could play with his hair. He let out a soft moan against my lips and deepened the kiss. Patch pushed me up against the wall so I was trapped. He grabbed my thighs so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I pressed my body against his slowly began to kiss me down my neck.

"Patch," I whispered "I love you so much."

He stopped and looked up at me.

"I love you too Angel, and I'm glad that you're still wearing the locket I gave you." He kissed me softly and smiled.

"I wasn't planning on taking it off." I blushed as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Now, where were we?" He winked at me and then kissed me on the lips. I tugged at his lip as he ran his hands up the hem of my shirt to the small of my back. Things started getting heated, but I didn't want to take it that far, at least not tonight.

Patch decided it would be best if we went back to my house tonight instead of Patch's since he got broken into. On the drive back to my place we talked about that night at Delphic.

"I didn't mean for it to happen Patch. You know that. He is actually a pretty cool guy. Except not when he's drunk."

"I trust you Angel, it's him I don't trust. I don't know why I left from you. Something just happened you know? Like this weird feeling."

"That's weird, I had something like that too. When he asked me if I had a boyfriend it's like I couldn't answer him. Oh well, it's probably nothing right?" Patch brushed off the thought as well, and we finished the ride in silence.

When I got to the house I realized my mom's car was gone. I walked in the house and saw the note on the counter.

 _Nora,_

 _Gone for another business trip, should be back next week sometime! I left some money for groceries and make sure you stay out of trouble. Don't spend all your time with Patch, make sure you do homework._

 _Love you,_

 _Mom_

"She's always on business trips again. I never really get to see her." I was kind of bummed out that my mom wasn't here. I did need someone to talk to.

"Don't worry Angel, she's going to be home next week. In the meantime, I'm here to talk." He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"It's pretty late, I think we should go to sleep now." I took his hand and we walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

When I walked in I noticed that my window was wide open.

"That's odd, I shut it before I left this morning." Now I was really starting to get freaked out.

"Don't worry Angel, I'll keep you safe. Now let's get into bed." Patch always knew how to lighten the mood.

After I changed into pajamas, I crawled under the sheets into Patch's arms. I fell asleep almost immediately and we stayed like that the entire night.

In the morning I woke up alone in the bed. Where was Patch? I got out of bed and walked downstairs to find him. I walked in the kitchen to find him at the stove making me breakfast. He turned around and put eggs and bacon on a plate for me.

"Good morning Angel, are you hungry?" He smiled and passed me the plate with a fork.

"Starving, thanks." I ate the breakfast greedily as he cleaned up the kitchen.

After breakfast, I went upstairs to get ready for school. I found a pair of skinny jeans and a nice pink top. I brushed my hair into a ponytail and put on some mascara.

Went I came downstairs I found Patch waiting for me by the door.

"Ready to go to school?" He smiled and held the door open for me.

"Ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
